warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Electric Shield
damage bonus) 2x (critical damage multiplier) ??% ( Shield damage) | range = 6 m x 4.25 m ?.? m x ?.? m | duration = 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 s | cardonly = } |info = |-|Stationary Shield= *Volt creates an energy barrier 4.25 meters high and 6''' meters wide that absorbs enemy fire. Shots fired through the shield by Volt and his allies will gain '''50% damage, and critical damage will be multiplied by 200%. The shield lasts for 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 seconds. **Damage bonuses are not affected by Power Strength. **The damage bonus is an additive bonus that's applied to the weapon's base damage, similar to an elemental mod. For an unmodified weapon that inflicts 100 base damage, firing through a shield will increase the total damage to 100 (1 + 0.5) = 150. The weapon now inflicts 100 base damage and 50 damage. **The damage bonus combines with other elemental types to create compound elements on weapons that have an elemental base damage type, but this does not apply to weapons with a physical base damage type or any continuous-trigger weapons. **Firing through multiple shields will cause the damage bonus to stack additively (e.g., firing through three shields will grant a 150% damage bonus). The critical damage bonus does not stack with additional shields. **Duration is affected by Power Duration. **Height and width are not affected by Power Range. *Electric Shield affects certain weapons differently: **All primary and secondary weapons will gain Electricity damage and amplified critical damage. Thrown melee weapons, such as the Glaive, are not affected by Electric Shield. **Weapons that have additional sources of damage, such as the Quanta, will have their additional sources affected by Electric Shield so long as the damage can be modified. For example, firing a Torid grenade through a shield will affect the projectile damage and the area damage. Firing a Mutalist Quanta orb through a shield will not affect the orb's contact damage (which cannot be modified on the weapon), but it will affect the orb's explosion damage. **Weapons affected by damage falloff, such as the Brakk, will not suffer the penalty. **Until , hitscan weapons and Held-trigger weapons with limited range, would be given a fixed range of 70 meters when fired through an Electric Shield. Note: the Amprex or the Synapse do not gain the fixed range modifier. **Held-trigger weapons will also gain hitscan properties (e.g., the Spectra's beam, which has a noticeable travel time, will damage enemies instantaneously after passing through a shield). *While most hostile gunfire is blocked by Electric Shield, area damage can still bypass it. This damage includes area attacks from Grineer Napalms and Bombards. *As Electric Shield will be centered near the HUD's target reticle when cast, the reticle will determine the shield's orientation as it spawns. *Can be cast multiple times while active. |-|Mobile Shield= |tips = *Multiple instances of Electric Shield can provide a 360 degree wall of protection, or can be used once if backing up into a tight space, blocking enemy fire from all angles. *Take note that this kind of shield does not protect its users from above and below attacks. **However, as the shield is placed in the direction you are looking and centered at your crosshair, you can place shields above and below you to fix this. *Be careful of the Scorpion as her Grappling Hook can still catch you and drag you out of cover. *The 50% Electric Damage buff can apply to Mesa's Regulator pistols as well. |max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration increases the duration to 73.0 seconds. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces cost to 12.5 energy. **Reduces duration to 10 seconds. *Maximized Power Range has no positive effect on this ability. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Strength has no positive effect on this ability. **Increases cost to 77.5 energy. **Reduces duration to 18.125 seconds |bugs = *The Penta does not gain any damage bonuses. *The Ignis, Embolist and Opticor lose their AoE properties. }} See also * Volt de:Elektrischer Schild ru:Электрический щит Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Electricity Damage Category:Volt